His Return
by young dee
Summary: Alexis Rhodes and Jaden Yuki haven't seen Ryan for almost fifteen years, but now he's there new neighbor with his son, Seth. Jaden and Alexis also have a daughter. Will old romances heat up between them? Sequal to New Kid on the Block
1. Chapter 1

1

Chapter 1

Ryan Realo-31

Jaden "Yuki" Rhodes-31

Alexis Rhodes-29

Seth Realo-17

Ashley Rhodes-16

A moving truck came rumbling down the road, behind it a big, black truck. Inside a father and a son looking for a new start. The boy had medium length blonde hair and big brown eyes like his dad. The father had scraggly brown hair and goatee with many necklaces around his neck, including a gold chain with a half of a heart on it .The kid was listening to his MP3 Player, not wanting to listen to his father's ridiculous songs from when he was a kid. The van and the truck pulled into the driveway.

"Seth we're here," the father said to the son, but he didn't hear him.

"SETH WERE HERE," the father yelled. The son removed his earphones after hearing him. "Jeesh dad, you don't have to yell," the boy laughed.

"Sometimes, I think that's the only way to get to you," the father sighed. The two got out of the truck and stared at the house for a moment. It was a tan beach house with a great view of the beach and ocean.

"So what do you think," the dad said smiling. The son wasn't really paying attention to the house but to the sound of the waves in the background. "It's perfect," the boy whispered. The two stared at the house for a little bit longer.

"Okay, let's help unpack," the father said. They walked over to the moving van and opened. The first thing the son looked for and took out was his surfboard. Surfing was the kids life. The only thing he looked forward to when his father told them they were moving.

"Of course," the father thought to himself as they unpacked the rest of the stuff.

**Later That Night . . . Backyard **

"Attack," the father yelled at his monster on the field.

"Rookie mistake son," the father said as his son's life points dwindled to zero.

"Rematch," the son persisted. The father looked at Seth for a moment. They had dueled four times in a row, which he had won all of them, but his son never gave up.

"Go to bed you have school in the morning, you'll get all the practice you need at school tomorrow," the father said heading inside.

"One of these days I'm gonna beat you," the whispered under his breath.

"I bet you will," the father replied from inside. All Seth could do was laugh.

"Goodnight Seth," he yawned and walked inside.

Seth took off his duel disk and sat down on his new bed still pondering how he had lost.

"I'll beat him someday," he thought to himself.

He wasn't looking forward to school the next morning. He looked at his surfboard sitting in the corner. He walked downstairs and got some nails and a hammer out of the garage and walked back upstairs. He hammered the nails into the wall to create a make-shif shelf and placed his surfboard onto it. He then went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

1

Chapter 2

**The Next Morning . . .**

"Hey hone, did you know somebody finally bought the house next door," Jaden Rhodes said after retrieving the paper. "A father and son I belive."

"No, I didn't," Alexis Rhodes said as she was watching the news. Jaden walked over and gave his wife a kiss.

"_In other news, the 50th annual Battle City Tournament, is set to take place in two weeks, where Jaden Rhodes is set to defend his title of King of Games! Many challengers will be coming from around the world to take his crown though. Last Chance Qualifiers take place on Saturday in the cities of Los Angeles, Chicago, Miami, and Venice, so if you wanna be the next King of Games you better attend_," the reporter said on the tv.

"It doesn't matter who shows up because I'm gonna win it," Jaden said as he poured himself a pot of coffee.

"I have a shot to," she said smiling at him. They kissed once more as Alexis looked at the clock.

"You better go wake Ashley up or she's gonna be late for her first day of school," she said. Jaden ran up stairs and to Ashley's room. Her room was a pig sty, clothes and pieces of paper everywhere.

"Ashley, Ashley, wake up," he yelled but she kept up with her snoring.

"Ashley Alexis Rhodes get up now!" he screamed. No response. Jaden ran back downstairs and grabbed a duel disk off of a shelf, activated it, and put it on. He then ran back up stairs and back into her. He summoned Elemental Hero Bubbleman.

"This is your final warning," he boomed, but she remained still.

"You know what to do," Jaden said to the hologram. Bubbleman nodded. He pointed a nozzle on his wristband at Ashley and fired. A heavy stream of water, bubbles, and soap sprayed onto her, waking her up instantly.

"Dad!" she screamed spitting water out of her mouth. "Didn't I tell not to do that again," she cried.

"I told you to get up," he said laughing.

"You could've at least used Avian this time, at least my bed and I wouldn't be soaked."

"Well now you don't have to shower, now get dressed or your walking to school," he said, and left the room.

"He'll never grow up," she sighed and got ready for school.

**Next Door . . . **

"_In other news, the 50th annual Battle City Tournament, is set to take place in two weeks, where Jaden Rhodes is set to defend his title of King of Games! Many challengers will be coming from around the world to take his crown though. Last Chance Qualifiers take place on Saturday in the cities of Los Angeles, Chicago, Miami, and Venice, so if you wanna be the next King of Games you better attend_," the reporter said on the tv.

Seth and his dad were sitting the kitchen looking at the tv.

"Hey dad why don't we try to qualify?" Seth asked.

"You can, I'm not," Ryan said sipping his coffee.

"Come on dad, it'll be fun. One of us could become the next King of Games!" he said his eyes growing wide.

"I'll think about it,"Ryan said. Ryan looked over at the clock sitting on the counter.

"Get yourself ready, or you'll be late for school," he said getting up from the table.


	3. Chapter 3

1

Chapter 3

**Venice Shore High School, Lunch . . . **

Ashley was sitting at an outside table with her best friend Maria Santos. They were complaining about how on of their stupid teachers had given them a test on the first day.

"Hey, look at him, damn he's hot," Maria said looking at a lone kid at a table, shuffling a dueling deck. Ashley looked at the boy. He had blonde hair, big brown eyes, well toned muscles, he was definitely eye candy. But then she noticed that they weren't the only ones looking. Almost every girl was checking him out, which made some of their boyfriends mad.

"Hey girl, look," Maria said. Ashley looked at the boy one more time. A kid with black hair and one with brown hair she noticed from the football team were approaching him. This didn't look good.

"Hey pretty boy, so you think you're all that," the black haired guy said, but Seth continued to shuffle his deck.

"We're talking to you pretty boy," the brown haired kid said. When Seth still didn't respond he slapped him in the head. Seth finally stopped shuffling his deck.

"If it's a fight you want, you're not getting it from me," Seth said standing up. By now a crowd had gathered around the three.

"Well if you don't fight, how about a duel gainst' me then," said the brown haired kid.

"I'll do you one better. I'll take on the both of you, at the same time," he said nonchalantly. This kid is crazy, Ashley thought to herself as she and Maria joined the crowd. All three guys pulled out their decks and duel disks and began. Within five turns, Seth defeated the two. Everyone was stunned. Seth just walked away as the bell rang.

"Dad you should have saw him. He took on two kids at the same time, he was so good." Ashley said sitting in the kitchen.

"Sounds like me back at Duel Academy," Jaden said smiling.

"He may have been able to beat you dad," Ashley said.

"Looks like someone has a crush on him," Alexis said from the other room.

"I do not Mom, I would never throw myself at a guy like some of those bimbo's at school," she said.

"Watch your mouth," Jaden said.

"Sorry," she said.

Ring. Ring, the doorbell chimed. "That's Maria, leaving," Ashley said running towards the door.

"Yo, we're going out to eat, so go get beautiful," Jaden said to Alexis after she had left.

"What about Ashley," Alexis asked.

"She'll be okay alone right," he said.

"I hope," Alexis said

**Upstairs . . . **

Alexis was looking in her jewelry box for something to where. She had nothing to go with ger sparkling gold dress. She dug all the way down to the bottom of the box and came up with gold necklace, with half of a heart on it. She hadn't seen this in a while. She looked at it for a while and started to sob. He promised. When she was finished she out it on. Would she ever see him again?


End file.
